


Erotyczne fantazje 41

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 41

Członek Ruby znajdował się dokładnie na wysokości ust Weiss. Dziedziczka ssała go i polerowała swoim zgrabnym i długim językiem.

Ruby trzymał głowę swojej kochanki mocno, kiedy dochodziła w jej ustach. Weiss połknęła cała zawartość swojej dziewczyny.


End file.
